Place where I belong
by Shadigan Shinen
Summary: Series of One-shots based of My first story the Hourglass of fear, will be before, during and after the story. Chapter 6: a conversation between people in an unknown time and Space. Cover art by me. Prompts are welcome if you want any.
1. The Protector

**A/N**

**Hi Guys and welcome to my Clepsydra or Hourglass oneshots they are all based off my story ROTG: the Hourglass of Fear. They will be happening before and after the story perhaps even during it that depends on my mind. **

**But if you have something you want to know about then write me I'll try and Work a oneshot out for it**

**For now enjoy this Little one shot**

* * *

The Protector

10 years after Lucia was born.

10 years had passed since the great fire, the village had been all, but abandoned by its people, sorrow filling them of the loss of one of their common children. In the spring the next year, they had returned rebuilding the village strengthening the defenses, while honoring the sacrifice of their own.

The 10 years had gone without attacks and it had prospered, everything had calmed down and one person always came with the snow. Not that they knew, all they knew was that it snowed, but over the years, they would learn something important.

Lucia watched the village calmly with the staff next to her, it was the beginning of March and she would soon have to leave, but how could she? She had been raised by the lake here just years ago. It held a special place to her heart.

"Come on come on!" a girl called as a group of 6 ran towards the lake, skates in hand. Lucia lifted her head watching them, "dad checked the Lake this morning, and it's still thick enough!"

Lucia frowned, she had seen a man on the ice earlier, but he had not gone out far. If the children ventured to long out on the ice, it would crack. She grabbed the staff gliding down, "kids, please. The ice isn't too safe, so do be fools" she said, as she walked towards them, only to be passed through. Lucia turned her head following one of the children, who had gotten his skates on before the rest.

"Ha I win!" he called, venturing out on the ice.

"No, don't!" Lucia followed him, each of her steps solidifying the ice more.

"Vladimir, don't be a fool!" a girl called, as she attempted to follow him only to fail.

The boy turned his head, "come on, Maria, don't be like that!" the boy called, and then there was a crack. Lucia froze in place stopping meters from him, "uh oh"

"Vladimir, we told you!" the girl called, as they all came within distance on the thicker ice just behind Lucia, who was looking at the boy.

"by St. Lucia, if I survive this, I'll check the ice before I head out"

"heh, some promise," Lucia said, swinging her staff, "you always say that, it isn't the first time you said something like that," she sighed, before smashing the staff into the ice, "but I'll make an exception this time"

Vladimir looked up and around feeling the wind, as it came in and helped Lucia's winter power freeze the ice, "did you hear that?" he said, Lucia looked at him, "that voice… a female voice just spoke"

"Female voice… what are you talking about?"

"You heard me," Lucia stated, the boy looked around.

"Yes, yes I did"

Lucia blinked how could he hear her, but not see her? She smiled, well it didn't matter "Listen kid, I'm the Protector of this Lake, if you don't keep your promise; I'll make sure you do alright?"

Vladimir's large grey eyes showed some fear, as he nodded, but he skated over to his friends, who were perplexed.

"Who were you talking to?"

"The protector"

"What Protector?"

"The Protector of this Lake, she saved me and I'll never go to fast out on the ice," Vladimir said.

Lucia watched the group skate off to the shore, where the ice was thicker, than where she was standing leaning in on the staff. She shook her head with a smile, the kids never learned, but over the years as the children grew up, they seemed to all learn, that there was someone out there, watching at least sometimes and always when they wanted to skate; Lucia seemed to know exactly when that would be.

Vladimir had by now, as Lucia returned from a trip to the country next to it, grown into a young man and was looking at the lake, "Ice Protector, Are you here?" he said, Lucia landed out on the ice, the wind picking at her and his hair he smiled, "thank you for always coming and watching over us I have something for you it's a small token of thanks from all of us, even if we can't see you.

Vladimir walked over to a tree hanging something in it, "it's not much, but perhaps the sound of it will alert children to the lakes insecurities, when you are around" Lucia heard a soft chime, she glided over as Vladimir left. She looked after him, before inspecting his gift, it chimed ever so softly. Lucia reached up managing to take it down, she was looking at two pieces of either Glass or Crystal, she wasn't sure, but as the wind went through them, they made a sound.

"Thank you, Vladimir" Lucia said, placing her hand with the small charm over her heart.

Vladimir returned with the children a few hours later to see the chime missing. He knew that the Protector had taken it.

As he and the children skated a soft chime was heard, but they couldn't place, where it was coming from.

Years passed by Vladimir died and the children of the village more than forgot about the Protector of the Ice as they had called Lucia, but she was always there only told by a small chime in the air.

And 300 hundred years later, the chime was still heard making children know, "with the chime comes the reason to be watchful and careful"

Over the years Lucia hadn't and wouldn't always been there.

* * *

**A/N**

**Reviews in the small box below ^-^**


	2. Winter Healed by summer

A/N

This chapter is about how Lucia beame friends and met with Akari my summer spirit.

* * *

75 years after Lucia is born

Akari was a summer spirit, which meant that by now. She should be well into Hibernation, but something kept her from it this year. she wasn't a guardian, nor had she any intentions to become one, she was free. No pressure just the feeling of summer floated through her.

So what had called her to the north in the middle of the winter?

Akari was a compassionate being, her long feelings for helping the suffering always made her seek out hurt and injured people. Perhaps that was why, she stopped close to a cave, due to her presence, the weather became warmer and the sun shone through the clouds, she looked upwards.

_'I can't stay long'_ she thought to herself, as she walked in she heard crying. Walking in she saw a winter spirit

"no one ever sees me and he never responds to my questions what have I ever done him?" a voice full of sorrow and pain came. Akari moved a bit closer in aware of her warmth, she hadn't talked with winter spirits before. Other season spirits tended kept, as far away as they could from them.

Akari placed a hand on her chest, feeling the pain of the girl in front of her. She was wearing a tattered brown dress her legs drawn up and she was hugging them. Akari kneeled in distance, while thinking of what to say to the spirit in front of her.

"why are you sad?" it just came out of her, the spirit lifted her head, looking forward at Akari. She then scrambled backwards in fear, "hey, wow calm down I'm not here to hurt you"

"you summer spirits are always after us of winter, one of you almost killed another, when he was spreading some last winter over a glacier and me..." the spirit stopped, but Akari frowned spotting some healed burns in the shape of a hand on her wrists.

"i'm not here to harm you, my name is Akari, what is yours?" Akari said, backing up in distance, holding her hands up showing, she meant no harm the spirit in front of her, who calmed a bit.

"lucia, My name is Lucia" the other replied, her eyes widening recognizing the special energy around Akari, "you... you are a summer spirit, what are you doing here?"

Akari shrugged, "beats me I should be deep into hibernation, when I felt someone in pain" Akari looked at Lucia, who seemed confused, "you i felt your pain"

Lucia bend her head, "it's nothing, nothing someone like you should worry about anyway" she said pulling her knees up again and making herself a ball again, "now just leave any more heat and winter will become spring to soon."

Akari looked out knowing Lucia was right, "listen let's meet here again, okay?" she said, the pain hurt her more than she dared to admit, "March I'll see you here"

Lucia just stared at her, as the Summer Spirit turned and left, "March, like you will come"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

Akari felt the pull of spring from Africa, where she currently was on top of the tallest of trees; she full well knew March was around the corner, but Lucia...

The pain had felt so strong lately, but now it felt like a dull pain. Akari widened her eyes, as she felt an almost new pain hit the Spirit with which she had formed a sort of bond with or had it been present?

With a Call of the winds, she took off flying fast ignoring other spirits, mostly winter, which seemed surprised by her presence.

Akari landed by the cave, looking in, she saw Lucia lying across the floor. Akari came in, she laid a hand on Lucia's shoulder but the spirit groaned in pain, not because of her touch, but...

Hurt... someone had hurt the spirit.

Akari felt the breeze behind her, knowing full well who had come, "Akari?" she looked over her shoulder seeing long ebony hair glow in the sun that shone into the cave, her amber eyes showed curiosity, "why are you here so early? And for the second time in winter"

Akari moved a bit to the side showing Lucia. The Spirit of Earth Mother Nature came closer kneeling down gently brushing Lucia's hair, "someone did this to her?"

"i only just got here, but i suspect things have been going on, I found her in winter two months back" Akari responded.

"She's close too Hibernation, she's exhausted" Mother Nature said, stroking the Hair of the girl "Akari"

"Hm?" the Summer Spirit turned her attention to Mother Nature.

"Will you watch her?" Mother Nature asked her daughter, a smile graced her lips, "I know you are seasons apart, but you unlike your sisters can heal"

Akari's eyes widened in surprise, she had kept it hidden from her siblings. Off course she needed time, but it was doable.

"but will we mix... I mean I'm a Summer Spirit, she's a Winter Spirit will it work?" Akari stuttered suddenly worried, she didn't want to hurt anyone; she had nothing against Winter Spirits. She was on the other side fascinated by them.

Mother Nature gently laughed, "She will be fine. Akari, you have compassion, which is why your healing isn't effected by your summer powers, but you just have to do your duties as well"

"Sure, I'll stay in the area"

The two looked down at the winter spirit, which still moaned in pain. Akari placed her hands over the shoulder, just as the breeze came once more telling the summer spirit, Mother nature had left the two spirits.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

Lucia woke and fell asleep over the next few days, while Akari healed her wounds by the middle of March, Lucia fell into Hibernation. Akari came by at least twice a day and with the Hibernation it became even less.

Akari at times slept next to the Winter Spirit and when she woke, she asked herself, why she did it, but it came fast she was lonely and Lucia was company even when asleep.

When August was at an end Akari returned to the cave one late evening after not having been there for a week. She found a somewhat awake Winter Spirit, who looked out at her from the leaning against a rock, she was doing it was clear the winter Spirit had been awake. Akari looked back at the last time, she had been there, the other spirit had shown signs of awakening.

"i see you're awake"

"are you here to hurt me?"

Akari was taken aback tilting her head she frowned, "no, I'm not. I'm here to see how you are"

"tired and watchful" Lucia replied, looking out the cave entrance, "The Summer Spirits are bound to notice my awakening soon"

"they are busy heading elsewhere, letting the Fall take over" Akari said, "some even have to enter hibernation me being one of them this year, the winter will be yours."

Lucia tuned her head letting her guard somewhat down. Slowly, but surely, the two spirits began to talk, it wasn't long, before Lucia was smiling and Akari felt some of the hurt and other feelings vanish. A sense of companionship developed and by the time Lucia was fit and Akari tired, the two spirits had become friends.

Unknown to the both of them outside a shimmered shape smiled, before taking off watching glad the seasons had become friends, opposites as they were.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'll give you one guess to whom the spirit outside the cave was until next time


	3. When Autumn meets Winter

A/N at the bottom

* * *

When Autumn meets Winter.

80 years after Lucia is born

Lucia hardly managed to avoid the arrows coming at her, as she flew across the area in the Alps, she was confused who or what was chasing her?

"What did i do?!" Lucia cried, she hadn't been out of her hibernation for long, she had managed to greet Akari, who always waited for her. Knowing fully well when the Winter Spirit woke up, the Sumwer spirit had left her alone for a bit while. The Winter Spirit got out stretching her legs, but it hadn't been long before arrows, both normal and with a burning fire was striking after her.

Lucia had been running and flying for hours, only catching a break higher up, where her mood made it snow, but it was within the limit, she told herself. However when she had deemed it safe and come down, she had been attacked again, this time she couldn't take much more.

"AKARI!" she cried, as she flew.

There was a shimmer next to her, before Lucia was tackled, a little after it, Lucia was crashed a bit hard to the ground, "stay low" a voice whispered, pushing Lucia under a bush of still green leaves or had they wakened up due to Akari? "Snezana what is the meaning of this"

"Akari, where did the Winter Spirit go?" the other girl asked, Akari stood protectively in front of Lucia, hiding her from view, "where is she?"

"First, I want to know, why you are attacking her" Akari said a hand over her shoulder in reach of a sword, if it was necessary to attack the Fall Spirit.

"Early snowstorm, Akari" the spirit replied, looking around holding her bow and arrow ready.

"Early snow…" Akari looked back at Lucia, who shook her head. She had no idea what they were talking about, "as far as I know, Lucia never makes snow this early and so low below the snowline at this time of year."

"Lucia... it was a girl, I was chasing" the unnamed girl said, lowering her bow, looking at Akari in confusion. Akari nodded, taking her hand down, understanding the confusion, she looked over her shoulder

"Lucia, will you come on out?" Lucia hesitated, but slowly moved out for the other spirit to see Akari helping the still weak Winter Spirit out, making the other spirit widened her eyes, "this is Lucia"

"So I wasn't chasing...?" the girl seemed shocked, "gosh, I'm so sorry"

Akari saw Lucia place herself behind the older Summer Spirit, "Lucia, did you spread any snow, since you woke up?"  
"A bit… but higher up" Lucia replied, she pointed up at the high Alps; Snezana as the spirit was known as looked up.

"We don't go that high and this was lower than Grossglockner," Snezana admitted, "it's too cold up there for me."

Akari nodded, Lucia still hid behind Akari, who sighed, "Well, it seems like that small mistake has been cleared up"

Lucia, however, didn't agree, she kept herself behind Akari, as Snezana landed looking at her, "Lucia, I'm so sorry, i attacked you for no reason, and will you forgive me?" Lucia shied away moving herself underneath the security off the bush.

Akari turned looking at the bush, "you must forgive her, Snezana. She hasn't been around for more than 80 years and the Winter Purge hasn't helped."

Snezana nodded, remembering that year herself, "i see she's been partly abandoned, why I am now surprised?" Snezana placed her hand on her hip, looking to the skies at the Full Moon, which said and did nothing to acknowledge her words, "It's been 300 years for me and what 400 for you?"

"350" Akari replied, kneeling looking in at the scared Spirit, "but she is pretty scared of anything new"

"I can see that, how did you gain her trust?" Snezana was surprised, when Lucia was coaxed out from her hiding by the Summer Spirit.

"i healed her, she had been wounded during the winter a couple of years ago," Akari told making Lucia stand next to her, "she's been hurt more times, then she can count by Summer, Spring and also Fall Spirits. But she's a gentle soul, I can't understand, why anyone would attack her"

"I'm a spirit of winter, that's reason enough" Lucia said bowing her head, "I am not the only one; there was a gathering a few years back, where winter spirits was attacked only because of the early winter. Those who survived fled to the Winter Palace. We had lost many only a small group of Winter Spirits remained, he talked with Mother Nature that year about it, that's when they retorted to just injuring us."

"that was the year I meet you, the spirits had resorted only to attack you not killing you," Akari remembered Snezana frowned, "winter is as important than any season I know that"

"Some doesn't view it like that" Lucia replied, "just look at her instead of asking me, if i knew about a snow storm, she attacked me"

Snezana was taken aback, but realized it was true, she had jumped to conclusions. Lucia had minded her own business, only taking in the Fall, bringing the beginning cold with her, not causing anything. But the news of the snowstorm had spread like a wildfire; any winter spirit sighted had been attacked. She knew this and Lucia had happened to be close.

"You are right and for that I'm Sorry" Snezana placed her bow over her shoulder, "but can we start a fresh?" Lucia and Akari looked at her, "i mean… let's try starting over a bit. I know, we can't pretend but at least try"

Lucia was shaking, but Snezana walked forward, "hi, my name is Snezana Fall and you are"

"Lucia, just plain Lucia" Lucia replied

"Okay," Snezana said, not wanting to push the spirit, who still had to trust her like she did Akari, "have you ever seen us spread fall?"

Lucia looked up, shaking her head, Snezana smiled, "How about I show you want to come along Akari?" Snezana said, Akari smiled gently taking Lucia's hand.

"it would be my honor Lucia, what do you think?" both looked at Lucia, who gave an insecure smile before nodding. Snezana smiled a small victory, but which in the end would lead to a strong relationship between Winter and Fall.

* * *

A/N

This is how Lucia mets her second friend Snezana Fall, there's a reference or more to a Oneshot that I'm writing. Cyber Cookies to anyone, who figures it out.

Age at this point (will be updated as the years progress or degress)

Akari 350

Snezana 300

Lucia/ Jack 80

Anyways Reviews are left in the box at the bottom


	4. The Death of Winter Spirits

A/N

This is part of a two-shot it explains some of Lucias behaviour in some of the Oneshots and story hope it does the trick

Chapter was edited to the Music; Winterspell by Two Steps from hell. 3333333 I love this music piece.

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

The Death of Winter Spirits

The Orders

Part 1

73-75 years after Lucia's Birth

Lucia had awoken early since the winter started sooner this year, why she didn't know, but it didn't sit well with the other spirits

Lucia had hibernated together with another Winter Spirit that year, they had meet years before and decided to stick together as friends; they had begun hibernating up north in Canada, where Snow was beginning to fall this season.

They hadn't seen it coming, both had been flying further north, having respected that it was still autumn and they wanted their area to at least still have some chance of enjoying the coloring leaves

But this year everything would change the Winter Spirits, as they knew each other forever.

LINEBREAK

Eira had just been showing some moves to Lucia, before the younger Spirit would mimic only to fail, falling down on her butt, however the laugh they shared was filled with heart.

Lucia saw them first, as they came tilting her head, as she tried to make out who their visitors were, but she never got to ask Eira, it was too late.

"no!" Lucia cried, as Flaming Arrows inserted themselves in Eira's Back, sending her to the ground in some pain, but, being the elder Winter Spirit, Eira could handle the warmth even as the cold both gave off put the flames out, Eira turned her head, looking back at the small group behind them.

"Winter Spirits, this is still Falls month, that's why you must be killed on site for this betrayal" one of the Spirits said. Eira looked at Lucia who was shocked, killed on site? But they had orders, permission; this even came from Mother Nature.

"Lucia, find Father Winter" Eira said, Shielding the other spirit, Lucia looked up at her in confusion, "Father Winter resides at the Winter Palace in the Northern Hemisphere, follow the Wind... the Wind will show you the way"

As if on cue the Wind came in tucking at Lucia, pulling her away from Eira, who weakly turned to the gathering of Spirits, "We have permission, who has ordered you?" Eira asked still concerned about, Lucia who still had to leave wanting to learn why.

"King Fall and Queen Summer," one of the Spirits said, Lucia got up running, and she jumped into the wind after learning that one thing. She still looked backwards to see, what was going on, even if she couldn't hear them.

The Bows was readied, they didn't mind Lucia, they would catch up to her, "you will die for this betrayal" the arrows were fired each sitting in Eira's body. Lucia was horrified, she wanted to scream, but Eira's words came back to her and she flew off, "Follow her and kill her, before she reaches the Winter Palace, Father Winter mustn't know!"

Eira looked after Lucia, "survive young spirit… bring the winter forth…" Eira's eyes went dull to the world, but the wind did hear them and made sure to protect Lucia, if it could.

LINEBREAK

It was a long and hard trip; Lucia had flown fast, thanks to the Wind, which had also thrown her pursuers of her scent. She finally had the Winter Palace in vision, when Arrows flew past her; she looked over her shoulder, spotting her pursuers fright now entering her system, as she flew faster.

"Father Winter!" she cried loudly "Please Help! ARGH" an arrow placed itself in her right shoulder, she felt her grip on her staff lessen without it, and she lost the command over the wind, sending her crashing. She landed near the barrier surrounding the palace, she reached a hand out touching it hoping, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Seems like your luck is up, Winter Spirit" a Summer Spirit said, walking forward with an armed Crossbow, "you will die here and now."

"STOP IT!" a voice cried, the Summer Spirit was hit by a snowstorm, which sent it back. An elderly man landed in front of Lucia Protectively, behind him two other Spirits reached Lucia, gently turning her over, "what is going on here?"

The group of Spirits said nothing, "Lucia," Father Winter then said, she weakly looked at him, he had one eye on her and the other on the group in front of him.

"they killed Eira… saying we were traitors for starting winter sooner, than it should be. We told them, we had orders permission, but they came at us anyhow"

Father winters eyes took a horrified look on them, before he turned towards the group in front of him, "you killed one of my children?!" he roared, the Spirits in front of him looked fearful, it appeared they hadn't counted on standing in front of the King of Winter himself. He reached down taking Lucia's staff in his hands, he weighted it for a second before pointing it at the group, "This will be for Eira and Lucia" he said, his winter powers searing through the staff making Icicles instantly, not even Lucia had that kind of power and that showed that with the Head of the Season came the full powers of winter.

His face was expressionless, as he turned seeing the savants help the wounded Lucia up and into the Winter Palace, where she would get questioned properly.

Lucia was brought to the Winter Palaces infirmary, where the arrow was removed and wound treated. Father Winter visited once to get the story once more and in every detail. He frowned upon hearing, what was happening to his children or rather those under his care.

"I must call them all together and get them here" he said, looking at Lucia, who had tears coming down her face, "King Fall and Queen Summer have gone too far this time, we were all told, it would be an early winter. I must get help from the Guardians on this one"

Lucia wanted to ask, who the Guardians were, but Father Winter was gone, before she could ask. Lucia meanwhile was left to cry alone over the loss of her friend; it wasn't many hours later that some servants to Father Winter came in with more injured spirits.

To be continued

* * *

A/N

Leave a review people keeps a writer running!


	5. The Death of Winter Spirits 2

The Death of Winter Spirits Part 2

They called it; the Winter Purge

Lucia being better already got up, helping the servants tends to the injured, getting bandages and healing remedies. She had got it lucky many of the spirits had broken legs and arms; some were even close to die few made it to the Winter Palace in one piece. All knew by now that the Guardians had been called, The Day after Lucia had brought the first warnings did they come.

"Thank you for helping out North, I know Christmas is close, but it was an emergency" Father Winter's voice came. Lucia looked up as two entered one was Father Winter, the other was unfamiliar to her, but the rage was still present.

"Many of these are still children!" the man said looking at them all, as he took them in. His eyes stopped at Lucia for a minute, before turning away to the next.

"North!" A female voice came, "I came as soon as possible, is it true? Are Winter Spirits getting attacked?"

North moved aside, the female was the Tooth Fairy, Lucia had seen many of the smaller to recognize their mother, "who sounded the first alert, Father Winter?" the unfamiliar man said, one of his hands stroking his beard.

Father Winter Looked over at Lucia no hesitation in his gaze, "the young one over there; Lucia was the first. She came here after Eira had sent her here, had she not come warning us many more would have died," Father Winter pointed at her, but Lucia was fearful now. She didn't go over to them; Father Winter wasn't surprised, as he took her in.

"Where is Bunnymund, I thought he would be with you on this?" Father Winter said, looking at the large Russian next to him.

"Bunnymund is no good in Snow, he says. But I don't think that's it, however he never showed up" North replied, Tooth meanwhile was hovering closer to the door, looking in at the wounded spirits. She gave a shrill of anger scaring some of the Winter Spirits, "Sandy will be here soon, he had some things to do before he came here."

Father Winter nodded, as he listened to a servant, who came from the infirmary. He nodded once more, before he led the two Guardians away from the infirmary to talk to them on their own.

Living Winter Spirits stopped coming in after a few days, now dead were instead coming in. The Guardians had found several, even Eira North came in with her in the room, where the dead were laid to prepare for a last respect. Lucia had volunteered to help do the task, but as North came into the room, she had looked up with wide eyes. She had known, but she had clung onto the hope and belief that Eira had fought them off.

How wrong she had been…

Lucia cried anew, her soul now refusing to believe anymore, her heart a closed land to those wanting to comfort her, only one succeeded in coming into the closed land; the guardian of dreams Sandy.

It had been close to midnight one night, all others were sleeping, but Lucia couldn't; not after seeing her friend and Mentor dead. Her dreams had become something else, something she never knew what was, but mostly just the memory of Eira getting shot.

She hadn't heard the Guardian come, but she flinched harshly jumping away, as a hand was placed on her shoulder, frightened; she looked at the golden Guardian, who seemed shocked by her reaction.

It took the better of an hour, before Sandy was even allowed close to Lucia, since every time he tried she would move away; however at the end of the hour, Lucia was calmer looking at him in mild curiosity. He made a few symbols: _Are you okay?_

Lucia shock her head, "no," she weakly said, "I haven't slept in days" she looked at Sandy, "you're one of the Guardians right?" Sandy nodded at her, watching her as her eyes seemed to begin to close, before she snapped them open.

_Why don't you sleep?_ He signed to her. Lucia began to tell everything, which was on her mind to the Guardian. Not that she had intended too, but he seemed like the person, one could talk to without having to worry about him, looking at her in a blaming way. Some of the surviving winter Spirits, who had known Eira long, long before Lucia had, had given her those looks of blame, when they had heard who Eira had befriended and helped out this year.

Sandy proved to be a listener in every way and that night did Lucia's heart open for one person, others it would remain mostly closed off for, until she met other Spirits, who wanted only to help her.

It was now a few weeks, since what was called the Winter Purge had happened, all winter Spirits didn't dare move outside the Winter Palace, meaning autumn went on for longer, which was wondering the Queen of Nature. When Mother Nature had come by, her fury was at an all-time high, it wasn't shown on her face, but her Amber eyes were filled with them, even as she got the story recounted from all survivors. She scanned the many sullen and scared Winter Spirits in both infirmary and the giant gathering hall, where most avoided looking at her, since most weren't old. Lucia was one of the Newest, she was the only one to lift her head in respect and look at the Queen, who looked at her and nodded.

Mother Nature helped heal some of the spirits, which was still critical, but they had to watch 10 of the wounded die, they had used to be hundreds of winter spirits now only 30 had survived all weary and sad, they had never witnessed anything like it. Father Winter kept two of them close and that was Lucia and another called Jack Frost.

They had been the first to come in therefore they held a special place in his heart. The two had been forced more than once to relay the story of, how they had been attacked and even survived. Lucia would even show her wounds to Mother Nature and Lady Spring, where the Lady of Spring was horrified having come, as she heard the rumors, even learned that several of her spirits had helped, when they had little else to do. Mother Nature was proud of the two Winter Spirits, but the two couldn't even look at each other let alone speak, that was why it wasn't until many years later that Jack would finally see Lucia.

The King of Fall and Queen of Summer were stripped of rang and rights, while new was placed upon their positions, a kind hearted but firm Fall Spirit known as Michael and A gentle and smiling Summer Spirit known as August, both swore never to let any harm come to any seasons. It didn't sooth Lucia's heart many had died and many of the attacking spirit were never found, but they were located as winter in the end of November was given a clear light.Trusted spirits of spring and fall was watching the few remaining of winter, which helped finding half of those disloyal ones. There was no hibernation for anyone that year; all hands were called forward to help winter. Spirits were even offered the chance to either shift season or for a short time double, as a winter spirit at least for a few seasons until winter was balanced again with more Winter Spirits. A few numbers did this switching in season, they knew winter wasn't popular, but they needed the help, as time went they learned the joys of winter and their confusion as to how they had hated the season rose, and it was so much more than just cold and death.

Lucia was one of the last to leave the Winter Palace, she and Jack were given a formal release flying off separately much to Father Winter's sorrow, he had hoped the two would be a team, but both had a different reason; Jack had been alone to long and Lucia's heart wouldn't know of anything or even work together with someone else, until the time came.

The Winter Purge was melted into the Spirits history it was a sad marking witch Winter Spirits were remembering the head of the seasons were all there with their favors their 'second in commands', King Falls was an older spirit known as Snezana, Queen Summer had chosen a Summer Spirit called Akari and Lady Springs longtime companion and friend Hatima all three were known for their differences but also known friendship. Lucia and Jack were both placed in Father Winters favor but only Lucia showed up but she had never given the other Spirits a look.

Perhaps she should have


	6. Unknown Conversation

**A/N:**

While I'm at it I want to promote AelunaSheWolfs Story 'Anythings possible', my Character Akari was chosen to be in it in some way (I don't know if she will retain her name or if it will be different), Aeluna liked her very much and wanted to use her. So please look it up.

Ayame Kitsune - Thanks that was what it was meant to do, hope you like, if you want too swing my Hourglass of Fear and read it

* * *

Unknown Conversation

Unknown time

In the middle of a silent place eyes open up as it feels everything around it but more specific a single thing which happened just few days ago which will have an effect on the future to come.

_It is time_

"My chosen ones," a bright green glow appears, "Spring" a Yellow glow comes next, "Summer" as the last an reddish orange appears, "Autumn"

"We are here," the yellow glow says, "what do you wish to talk about?"

"You have always been only three, since Fides died" the original voice says,

"We agreed never to talk about that, she betrayed us" the Reddish Orange replies angrily.

"Fides had her flaws which was why you had to get her out of the way your powers from your gifts weak as a side effect"

"We know the facts around it; her death was and would be affecting us. We knew from the start that that was necessary, "the Yellow glow wonders," but it's been so long since then, why bring it up?"

"Because i believe, that i found her replacement"

The Yellow and reddish orange glow fades a bit in color, while the green shines more brightly, realizing something that it too had sensed.

"Spring, what do you mean?" the attention was turned to the silent in the place.

The Green glow seems thoughtful for a second, "the new could very well be the one, but this new is still human," the glow responds, "I can't see her die any time soon, my powers are too weak for that"

"i know Spring, your powers should be able to see very well ahead, but now I understand"

"You chose ahead of time, who and where is this person?"

"i won't say until the time is right, but you'll know through the bond you all share, the person will be one you can find and connect with."

All light flicker for a second.

"It would seem time is up my chosen. My power is still weak just like yours, but always protect each other and the important mission each of you have."

"We will talk another time, hopefully with the new chosen by our side"

~*~ Summer Residence~*~

In the Summer Residence do Light blue eyes open, as she comes out of Hibernation with Spring close, reaching her hand out touching something on the table next to her which she also turns her head looking at the thing she was touching.

She then closes her eyes looking towards the ceiling she is tired but it seems to be like she's regaining her strength faster opening her eyes again she see the object glow slightly.

"it was only glowed like that once" she sits up her eyes going from side to side as she remembers when ot was glowing like that once before.

"oh by Man in Moon" she says as she remembers fully it had glowed like that when Fides had tried to kill them all, "the object has been awakened from the binds

~*~Spring Meadow~*~

At the Spring Meadow Green eyes opens up as the person takes something forward looking at it, before looking towards the sun as it rises, her hair bashing in the wind.

"so we will have a chosen more which will stabilize our power there's just of one season she can be" she closed her eyes seeing a person for her eyes playing with children just below her age one even looked like the girl

"she will be grand she will be one of the best we have ever seen.

~*~Autumn Forest~*~

In Autumn Forest brown eyes open as the wind comes in to play with her hair, "Hey wind, still missing Fides?" The wind slows a bit to caress her face, "i see a chosen has seen the light, but whoever this person is will inherit Fides mission, which i will be sure to remind them of should they ever stray"

She frowns looking at the Moon as it rises "but who will raise her from her grave or chose her as the time becomes right?"

* * *

**A/N:**

I know it's confusing but I'll give out Cyber Cookies if you guess the four people speaking in this


End file.
